User blog:Periandlapis007/My Story
"It was dark,And cold.....The only thing I could even dare to smell was the blood shed of my falling friends........." Celestite organized her belongings into a suitcase neatly,She looked back at Moonstone Pearl sadly as she forced a smile even though there was no happiness in anyway coming from her.Celestite looked away as she closed her suitcase and hugged her old friend that she was to leave behind,Celestie gave MP a small bracelet the color of a clear sky the crystals on it shines like stars,It was the bracelet Celstsites father gave her before he died in WW2,Celestite kissed MPs head as she turned around and left. MP watched her go holding back tears,She wanted to say goodbye but something was holding her back.Celestite was the only thing that Mo had left,Everything she ever knew had left,And the only feeling she had was fear...Fear consumed her,But when she was with Celestite she felt safe..... Mp thought to herself."She's gone......"MP clenched the bracelet in her hand as she put it on. "It was dark,And cold.....The only thing I dared to smell was the bloodshed of my falling friends..." MP stood still the Large Moonstone circles her like a lion hunting prey,MP had broken Moonstones one rule....... Moonstone:Tell me Pearl,What is the one thing I have always told you...? MP stood frozen tears swelling in her eyes as she slightly trembled."N-never t-try to E-Es-Escape..." Moonstone:That's right Pearl,And can you tell me,How many deaths did you cause by disobeying that rule? MP:I-I can't c-count m-master.... Moonstone:I had 7 pearls Moonstone Pearl....Now I only have one,The rebellious one.Do you know what happens to Rebels? MP:Y-yes m-ma'am... Moonstone:And what are you? MP:A-A P-Pearl... Moonstone:Yes!Yourw a poor defenseless defect that means nothing but garbage to me!You can be replaced!! Celestite watched in the background with horror,She hid with a taller green he-gem. Celestite:We need to save her!*whispers* ???:Wait..... Celestite watched nervously. MP trembled in fear as she started to cry."I'm sorry master..!" Moonstone:What a pity.. Moonstone summoned her weapon as she walked up to MP whom was frozen in place.She started carving into MPs gem as MP cried. ???:NOW! Celestite and the gem jumped out of hiding as Celestite grabbed MP and The green gem fought Moonstone till she poofed.The green gem smashed Moonstones gem,Celestite ran swiftly away holding MP protectively."You can open you eyes now....Your safe..."Celestie smiled at her as moonstone peered up at Celestite. Celestite:Jade hurry up! Jade:Coming Celestite! MP looked down at the bracelet her eyes clear of tears as she smiled and rubbed her thumb against the bracelet. MPs eyes dimmed she narrowed her eyes to try to see,The blue gem sat beside her with tears as she held MPs hand.MP stared at Celestite as she slightly smiled.Celestite smiled back as she slightly choked on her tears,She kissed Moonstone Pearls head."I love you my pearl......You can let go......." Celestite said with a trembling voice as she hugged me...I remember the bracelet....I remember her and the green gem saving my life....And I remember the love she gave me when I died..... THE END Category:Blog posts